Wer zu spät kommt den bestraft das Leben
by Will5
Summary: Harry verschwindet auf der Abschlussfeier spurlos. Alle denken er sei nicht mehr am Leben. Wird Hermine ewig auf ihn warten.
1. Kapitel 1 und 2

So meine neue Story. Alle Charaktere Gehören JKR. Ich hoffe sie gefallt euch. Viel spaß beim lesen.  
  
Wer zu Spät kommt den bestraft das Leben  
  
Prolog  
  
Es klirrte, Hermine sah erschrocken auf das zerbrochene Glas, das wasser hatte sich auf dem Boden verteilt und schimmerte leicht.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und sah zu der Tür die leicht knarrte.  
  
Einige Dachpfannen waren locker und klapperten bei dem Sturm der draußen Tobte, die Hagel Körner prallten mit einem  
  
Klopfen gegen die Scheibe neben bei prasselte der regen drauf ein, so ein Unwetter hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gegeben dies stand für die inzwischen 25 Jahre Alte Hermine fest.  
  
Sie lebte inzwischen in Irland dort hatte sie sich ein kleines gemütliches Cottage gekauft und es selbst Renoviert was lange gedauert hatte den sie wollte es nicht mit Zauberei tun was sie auch geschafft hatte, es war harte arbeit gewesen doch es hatte sich gelohnt.  
  
Jedes Jahr am 17. Julie dachte sie an die alten Zeiten zurück besonders an ihr letztes Schuljahr als es sich zum ende geneigt hatte waren viele froh gewesen den es hatte viele angriffe gegeben doch der schlimmste fand am 17. Julie statt, alles war an diesem Tag normal gewesen bis Voldemord angegriffen hatte, alles war perfekt gewesen wie Harry gesagt hatte es sollte eine tolle Abschlussfeier werden nur der ungebetene Gast war wütend gewesen am Ende hatte es ein leben gefordert das des Jungen der überlebt hatte Harry Potter. Er hatte hart gekämpft doch es hatte nichts genutzt er war danach wie vom erd boden verschluckt.  
  
Die Zauberwelt hatte sich nur schwer davon erholt bis zu dieser zeit hingen ihm immer noch viele nach.  
  
Besonders schwer war es Hermine gefallen den Harry hatte sie kurz vorher gefragt ob sie mit ihm zusammen Ziehen würde nach dem sie schon zwei Jahre zusammen waren und knapp eine Stunde Später war alles vorbei.  
  
Einen Monat später war Hermine nach Oxford einer Muggel Universität gegangen und hatte dort Literatur und Geschichte Studiert, sie hatte wehrend ihrer Letzten Jahre in Hogwarts auch normal an Muggel Unterrichten (Mathe, Geschichte, Chemie, Wirtschaft usw.) Teil genommen so das sie auch ein anders gesondertes Zeugnis vor weisen konnte, zum Glück hatte man sie angenommen worauf sie sehr stolz war, Harry hatte sich mit ihr gefreut. Es war so Perfekt gewesen und dann alles weg.  
  
Hermine hatte ihr Studium erfolgreich beendet. Doch sie zog zum verwundern vieler nach Irland wo sie anfing zu Schreiben, dicke Wälzer schrieb sie nieder sie steckte alles hinein und am ende hatte es sich gelohnt Million Exemplare waren verkauft worden und sie wurde zur Bestseller Autorin ernannt.  
  
So hatte sie angefangen inzwischen waren es fünf Stück am sechsten saß sie jeden Tag und schrieb da der Abgabe Termin fest stand.  
  
Doch an diesem Abend konnte sie keinen Klaren Gedanken fassen, alles war so verwirrend geworden.  
  
Kapitel 1.  
  
Hermine wachte am morgen Schweiz gebadet auf, es hatten sie mal wider mehrere Alpträume geplagt wie jede nacht, doch nichts half dagegen noch nicht einmal ein Zauberspruch den ihr Poppy verraten hatte, so hatte sie sich allmählich an die Träume gewöhnt doch in manchen schien alles so real, den alles spiegelte immer die Abschlussfeier wider.  
  
Zu erst begannen die Träume wie sich alle fertig machten wie die Halle geschmückt wurde. Kleine Streiterein wer die Schönste ist zwischen Lavenda und Parvati.  
  
Hermine lächelte in sich hinein auch wenn es ein schlimmer Tag war, trotz dessen erinnerte sie sich an bestimmte Dinge nicht ungern den sie haben ihr freudebereitete.  
  
Lavenda und Parvati hatten sich zusammen die aufgabegestellt Hermine herzurichten was ihnen auch gelungen war, das enge Figur betonte Dunkel Rote Kleid mit dem Hohen Schlitz hatte ihren inzwischen Wohlgeformten Körper gut zur Geltung gebracht. Lavenda hatte während Parvati Hermine leicht schminkte die lockigen Haare hochgesteckt.  
  
Hermine fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die in zwischen nur noch leicht gewellten dunkel Blonden Haare, die ihr Locker über die Schultern vielen.  
  
Parvati und Lavenda hatten sie zu guter letzt einem Kritischen blick unterzogen, Lavenda reichte ihr noch die passende Stola zum kleid. Erst dann waren die beiden zufrieden, Hermine war den beiden um den Hals gefallen hatte aber aufgepasst das die Frisuren nicht aus der Form Gerriten. Die Jungen hatten unten auf die Mädchen oder  
  
Wie Hermine jetzt sagen würden "Jungen Damen"  
  
Gewartete. Alle hatten sich rausgeputzt den jeder wollte zum Abschlussballkönig gewählt werden.  
  
Doch dazu war es nie gekommen.  
  
Harry hatte Hermine mit großen Augen angesehen und kaum den Mund zu bekommen. Ron verpasste ihm einen leichten schlag auf den Hinterkopf und hatte gesagt "Sie gehört schon dir, du kannst sie später noch bestaunen jetzt mach ihr ein Kompliment" alle hatten angefangen zu lachen.  
  
So waren sie runter gegangen fröhlich lustig, arm in arm. Das Essen war sehr gut gewesen die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst übertroffen. Dann folgten viele reden aus jedem Haus und dann die Schulsprecher und dann der oder die beste des Jahres welche ehre Hermine zu teil wurde. Harry stand neben ihr den er hatte für Gryffindor Gesprochen, neben dem kam noch Malfoy Schulsprecherrede. Die auch Hermine gehalten hatte. Man sah bei Dumbledore ein strahlen im Gesicht besonders als er mit Professor Mc Gonagall tanzte. Harry hatte sofort Hermine aufgefordert doch diese musste den ersten Tanz mit Malfoy Tanzen was nicht gerade toll war.  
  
Wie sie sich auch nur gut erinnern konnte, seine stichelnden Bemerkungen waren anmaßend gewesen.  
  
Erst dann konnte sie mit Harry Tanzen der aber zu erst mit ihr raus wollte. Er fragte sie ob sie nicht zusammen ziehen wollten. Hermine hatte sofort "ja" gesagt. Erst dann gingen sie rein und Tanzten sehr lange miteinander, jeden Tanz hatten sie mit einem Kuss beendet.  
  
Kapitel 2.  
  
Als alle sich zur Wahl des Ballkönigs und der Ballkönigin versammelt hatten war die stimme am Höhe Punkt den man erwartete endlich etwas spannendes.  
  
Der Direktor holte einen Kelch der so Arbeitete oder so verzaubert war wie der Feuerkelch. Die Große Halle wurde in der zeit nur von wenigen Kerzen erhellt.  
  
Das erste Pergament erschien, es war totenstill geworden als Albus Dumbledore laut und deutlich gesagt hatte "Harry Potter" die Halle war in eine art Rausch von Klatschen und Johlen ausgebrochen, wehrend Harry noch vorne gegangen war um von Professor Mc Gonagall die Krone aufgesetzt zu bekommen. Harry hatte über ganze Gesicht gestrahlte und ein paar Worte des Dankes gesagt.  
  
Hermine stand auf und ging trotz ihre Gedanken sich am 17. Julie befanden in die Küche, dort stellte sie Tee Wasser auf. Sie deckte den Frühstückstisch und ging dann vor die Haustür um die Milch und die Zeitung rein zu holen wie jeden Morgen war beides Pünktlich da. Wider in der Küche angekommen setzte sie sich hin und fing wider an nach zu denken.  
  
Es war wider ruhig geworden, Albus Dumbledore wollte gerade ansetzen die Ballkönigin zu ernennen als die Fenster Wand hinter dem Lehrer Tisch in Tausenden aber Tausenden Scherben zersplitterte und ein schwarzer Rauch eingetreten war der langsam vorm angenommen hatte.  
  
Die Professoren hatten sich vor die Schüler Menge gestellt und wollten ihnen Schutz geben doch manche fürchteten sich selbst was sie aber vermieden zu zeigen. Harry war schnell zu Hermine geeilt und hatte diese in den Arm genommen als wehre es das letzte was er tun könnte. Ron hatte neben den beiden gestanden und angst erfüllt nach vorne gesehen und sich nicht bewegt. Selbst Draco Malfoy schien nicht zu wissen was geschah den der stand nur umringt von seinen Leibwächtern und den anderen aus Slytherin in einer Ecke und schienen gespannt aber mit leichtem Unbehagen zuzusehen.  
  
Aus Harrys Mund kam ein Name den zu erst nur Hermine verstand "Voldemord", sie sah ihn mit Schreckens geweiteten Augen an, doch das nächste mal sagte er es laut "Voldemord" er gab Hermine einen Kuss und ging einfach nach vorne die Krone hatte er irgendjemandem in die Hand gedrückt der er sie nicht mehr trug. Albus Dumbledore stellte sich ihm in den weg, doch Harry war ein Sturkopf in der Hinsicht und ließ nicht mit sich reden.  
  
Die Schüler hatten sich derweil voller angst an die Wand gedrückt oder versuchten es noch. Ron und Hermine waren die einzigsten die in der Mitte stehen geblieben waren.  
  
"Pass auf dich auf Harry" hatte Albus Dumbledore Väterlich gesagt und ihm auf die Schulter geklopft. Professor Lupin wollte Ron mit sich nehmen so das er sich nicht einmischen konnte doch vergebens, bei Hermine hatte er es nicht versucht das war Professor Snape gewesen doch sie war hart geblieben. Die beiden Professoren hatten sich dann neben sie gestellt um im Fall der Fälle eingreifen zu können.  
  
Der Direktor hatte sich zu ihnen gestellt wie Professor Mc Gonagall. Die anderen standen vor den Schülern die sich an die Wand gedrängt hatten und mit Angst erfüllten Gesichtern zu sahen, auch wenn in den Slytherin Gesichtern keine Angst mehr zu sehen war sondern stolz. Harry stand Voldemord gegen über, Voldemord schien zu lachen was sich grauenhaft anhörte.  
  
Hermine schüttelte angewidert den Kopf als sie daran zurück dachte an diese Kalte umbarmherzige Stimme die voller Hass war und Sarkasmus. 


	2. Kapitel 3

Hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel, würde mich über Kommis sehr freuen  
  
Kapitel 3.  
  
"Jetzt folgst auch du" ein Grelles lachen erfüllte dann der Todes Fluch der aus Voldemord Zauberstab schoss, grüne Funken erhellt die Halle, aus Harrys Zauberstab schoss der selbe Fluch doch dieser mit Gelben Funken die Flüche vermischten sich und schossen auf beide Zurück.  
  
Ein lauter Knall erhellte die Halle, alle Fenster die noch nicht beschädigt waren platzten die verzauberte decke brach und knallte auf den Harten Boden auf. Remus Lupin hatte schnell rehagiert und Ron mit Sich gezogen, Severus Snape hatte zusammen mit Albus Dumbledore probiert Hermine weg zu ziehen was sich als Äußerst schwer darstellte denn sie schien mit dem Boden verankert zu sein. Professor Snape schleuderte den Direktor zu erst weg, dann packte er Hermine mit beiden Armen und rannte mit ihr weg, sie sank dabei in sich zusammen und vergoss wenige stumme tränen.  
  
Sie merkte wie etwas Snape zu boden gingen ließ, dieser Begrub sie doch es störte sie nicht vor sie schien wieso alles vorbei.  
  
Alles wurde still Toten still.  
  
Hermine schlug die Augen auf und sah in den Blauen Himmel, sie spürte eine last auf ihrem Körper sie sah schwarze Haare und wusste das es Snape war der auf ihr lag, er hatte sie gerettet womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht und versteifte sich sofort den um sie herum lag Schutt und Asche und zwischen dem Schutt und der Asche sah sie Stoff fetzen Hände, Füße, Köpfe und die dazu gehörigen Körper sie war erschütterte.  
  
Sie schob sanft von sich den Harry viel ihr ein. Sie schaffte es auch nach geraumer zeit. So konnte sie sich aufsetzen und sich noch mehr um sehen, ein teil der Wände war eingestürzt und als sie den Kopf drehte sah sie das die Druck Welle fast das ganze Hogwarts zerstört hatte.  
  
Sie richtete sich auf auch wenn es ihr schwer viel. Sie ging langsam über den Schutt nach vorne was sich als eine schwere Aufgabe herausstellte den es tauchten runter gekommene Balken vor ihr auf Steine von der Mauer, die Fahnen der Häuser lagen verschmutzt und zerrissen am boden. Ein Schauer durch froh sie.  
  
Den der Wind pfiff durch das zerstörte Hogwarts. Als sie endlich vorne angekommen war war nichts da kein Blut keine Leiche nicht einmal ein fetzen Stoff. Sie sank auf ihre Knie und haute mit ihrer Faust auf den Harten Boden doch es störte sie nicht auch nicht der schmerz der ihren Körper durch zog, er war ihr egal.  
  
Hinter sich hörte sie jemanden Husten und keuchen. Es war wie als wenn Hogwarts aus einem Alptraum erwachen würde doch der Alptraum war real gewesen . Vor Hermine erschien plötzlich ein Mann mit Roten Haaren "Hermine bist du es" kam es von diesem sie erkannte ihn schwach es war Artuhr Wesley gewesen , sie sank in seine Arme. Er Klopfte ihr auf den rücken und hatte gesagt "Alles wird gut" sie hatte den Kopf geschüttelt doch er hatte gelächelt.  
  
Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf den ein greller Ton erhellte ihr Küche die vom Morgendlichen Sonnen Licht erhellt wurde der Sturm war vorbei, sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, sie ging zum Herd und nahm den Tee Kocher von diesem sie Goss sich einen Becher heißes Wasser ein und setzte sich wider auf ihren Platz. Und Versank nach kurzen auch wider in ihre Gedanken Welt. 


	3. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4.  
  
An das nächste woran Hermine denken konnte als sie aufwachte war nur eine frage "Wo war Harry" diese stellte sie allen möglichen Ärzten die ihr sagen wollten sie solle im Bett bleiben doch es war ihr egal gewesen, sie hatten sich den Krankenhaus Morgenmantel geschnappt der über einer Stuhl lehne hing und ihn sich angezogen dann war sie einfach los gegangen, als sie endlich den Minister gefunden hatte dieser hatte sie Komisch Beäugt und gefragt "Was ist den" er schien gestresst zu sein, kein wunder nach dem was geschehen ist dachte Hermine doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie statt dessen hatte sie fragte "Wo ist Harry" der Minister hatte sie fassungslos angesehen und eine gegen fragte gestellt "Wer bis du überhaupt?"  
  
Hermine wusste nicht was das bringen würde hatte aber trotzdem gesagt "Hermine Granger, Harrys Freundin" der Minister fuhr zusammen den damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, "wir wissen es nicht" Hermine suchte mit ihren Armen festen halt doch sie fand ihn nicht der Minister half ihr sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen der an der Wand stand er selbst setzte sich auf den nächsten und bedachte Hermine mit einem Freundlichen lächeln. Sie hatte dann nach einer zeit gefragt auch wenn nur zögernd "Also wissen sie nicht ob er Tod ist?" "Genau er ist weg vom Erd Boden verschluckt" "und Voldemord" er war zusammen gezuckt hatte dann aber gesagt "Auch" Hermine war aufgestanden und in das Zimmer zurück gegangen aus dem sie gekommen war. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das zweite Bett in dem Lavenda lag.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und Dumbledore trat ein mit Bandagiertem Kopf und einem Pflaster auf der Wange. "Miss Granger" hatte er nur heraus gebracht mehr ging nicht den Hermine war ihm um den Hals gefallen, als sie sich löste hatte sie gefragt "Was ist mit den anderen?" "Es gab keine Verluste außer Mister Potter und auch wenn es kein Verlust ist Voldemord ist verschwunden."  
  
Das war das letzte, damit beendete sie ihre Gedanken da sie noch genügend Arbeit für diesen Tag hatte.  
  
Deshalb Frühstückte sie schnell sah die Post durch und ging sie dann Anziehen. Lockre Jeans und dazu ein Top. Ihre Haare band sie schnell zurück und schlüpfte in ihre Turnschuhe. Sie ging in die Küche und nahm da ihren Korb mit. So schlenderte sie gemütlich in das Dorf, wo sie freundlich von der Alten Frau hinter dem Tresen Begrüßt wurde.  
  
"guten Morgen heute brauche ich nicht viel" "Gut geben sie mir ihre liste ich mache alles für sie fertig" und die Frau setzte noch hinzu "Erzähle ihnen das neuste" "Gerne" Hermine setzte sich auf einen der Alten Holzstühle und hörte der Frau zu die schnell alles was auf der Liste stand zusammen suche und in den Korb legte. "Gestern kurz vor Fünf, als der Sturm gerade angefangen hatte kam hier ein Mann rein, in schwarz gekleidet, er sah ganz schön müde aus deswegen habe ich ihm ein Zimmer angeboten welches er auch angenommen hatte. Haute morgen allerdings gab er mit viel zu viel Geld für das Zimmer aber er hatte gesagt "Das ist für die Auskunft die sie mir geben können, wo finde ich Hermine Granger" Hermine setzte ihre Stirn in Falten und fragte "Was wollte er von mir?" "Das weiß ich nicht, ich habe ihm ihre Adresse gegeben und dann war er verschwunden.  
  
Ein Komischer Kerl wenn sie mich fragen" "Wie viel macht das" "Ähm wie immer" "Danke" Hermine legte das Geld schnell auf den Tresen und nahm ihren Korb dann ging sie noch ihre anderen Einkäufe erledigen, sie hatte es nicht eilig nach Hause zu kommen den vorerst wollte sie noch schnell zu den Klippen. Dort setzte sie sich ins Gras wie jeden Tag und schaute sich das Meer an, dann ging sie zu ihrem Kleinen Haus, die Blumen waren in voller Blüte und ließen es so Hell und Freundlich aussehen.  
  
Hermine sah eine Person auf ihrer Tür schwelle sitzen die sie aber nicht erkannte. Deshalb ging sie gut gelaunt zur Tür und beachtete die Person erst nicht doch dann erhob diese ihre Stimme "Miss Granger, es ist schwer sie zu finden" Hermine Erschrak über den Ton der so vertraut und abstoßend klang wie eh und je. "Professor, man sollte mich auch nicht so leicht finden" er richtete sich auf und sah Hermine mit bedrohlichen Augen an doch dann umspielte ein lächeln seinen Mund und er sagte im Sarkastischen Ton "Immer noch so Garstig"  
  
"Kommen sie rein" damit öffnete Hermine die Tür und wartete bis ihr Alter Zaubertrank Professor eingetreten war dann schloss sie diese mit einem leisen Seufzer den dieser Tag versprach lange zu werden.  
  
So das war es mal wider von mir. Würde mich über Kommis oder Reviews freuen. 


	4. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5.  
  
Hermine wies ihn an in die Küche zu gehen was er auch tat, sie wunderte sich sehr über seinen Besuch den damit hätte sie in Tausend Jahren nicht gerechnet.  
  
Er setzte sich auf einen der Holzstühle und schien zu warten so das Hermine schon nervös wurde bis es aus ihr heraus platzte "Was wollen sie hier?" "Noch genauso neugierig wie früher ich hätte gedacht das hätten sie sich inzwischen abgewöhnt" "Warum sollte ich" "Kann man hier was zu Trinken kriegen?" sein unterton war immer noch da und diesen hasste Hermine immer noch den der Sarkasmus der Mit schwang war nicht zu über Hören.  
  
"Wasser, Tee oder Kaffe?" "Tee schwarz" "Schwarzer Tee" sagte sie dann. So fing sie schnell an Wasser in den Wasserkocherlaufen zu lassen was ihr dieses mal viel zu lange dauerte den sie fühlte sich nicht unbedingt wohl.  
  
Nach Fünf Minuten erlöste der grelle Pfiff des Teekessels die Küche, Hermine stand schnell von ihrem Stuhl auf und füllte das wasser in die Tassen um. Dann stellte sie erst Snape eine hin und dann sich. Sie stellte noch einen Teller mit Gebäck hin da sie zu mindestens in der hin sicht höflich sein wollte. Sie sagte dann "Was für ein Glück das ich gestern Gebacken habe" sie verschluckte das letzte Wort fast da sie merkte wie unangebracht der Satz gewesen ist.  
  
"Miss Granger sie können sich denken das ich nicht ohne Grund hier bin nehme ich an?" "In der Tat" "Gut, wissen sie schon das Hogwarts wider aufgebaut wird?" "Nein woher den Professor" "Stimmt, aber es hat einen hacken sie suchen noch einen zweiten Schulleiter oder eine Schulleiterin" "Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" "Viel, was haben sie in der zwischen zeit getan?" Hermine sah ihn kurz Verständnis los an doch dann sagte sie "ich habe Geschichte und Literatur Studiert und angefangen Bücher zu schreiben" "Ich weiß das Miss Granger, ich weiß auch das sie ihren Professoren Titel erworben haben" "Das Stimmt was wollen sie" "Sie erscheinen am sagen wir 20. Julie in Hogwarts dort erfahren sie mehr glauben sie mir" seine Finger spitzen fuhren über den Rand der Tee Tasse die er schnell an hob und leer Trank, dann stand er auf und sagte mit nach druck "Sein sie da" Hermine wollte eigentlich etwas sagen doch sie ließ es lieber, Snape stand auf und ging "Ich finde alleine die Tür" dann war er weg. Als Hermine die Tür zu knallen hörte sank sie auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und war froh das er weg war.  
  
Sie räumte die Tasse weg und ging raus, draußen sah sie sich die Verwüstung die durch den Sturm Entstanden war an und fing an aufzuräumen, was länger als sie gedacht hätte dauerte. Hermine kam plötzlich eine Idee, sie ging rein wusch sich schnell die Hände und eilte die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch, dort lag Eddy ihr Schäferhund auf einer decke. Er wedelte mit seinem Schwanz als Hermine rein kam. Diese öffnete schnell ihren Schrank und wühlte in diesem sie holte eine alte schon verstaubte Holzkiste, sie pustete den Staub runter und öffnete die Kiste, so viele Erinnerungen kamen bei ihr hoch als sie die alten Fotos sah. Eines aus dem dritten Schuljahr, aus dem vierten eigentlich aus jedem und ab dem sechsten war sie bei Harry im Arm zu sehen.  
  
Die Bilder vom Weihnachtsball waren dabei.  
  
Hermine legte die Bilder zurück und holte einen Brief der ganz unten lag heraus. Sie öffnete den schon leicht geknitterten Umschlag und begann zu lesen auch wenn sie dieses schon Hunderte mal getan hatte. Aber er gab ihr die Kraft auch wenn es sich blöd anhörte nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und dies würde sie tun.  
  
So das war es dann auch schon wider, ist nicht so doll geworden oder was meint ihr? 


	5. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6.  
  
Zwei Tage nach Snapes Besuch fing Hermine an zu packen und alles für ihre Abwesenheit vorzubereiten, sie fing im Garten an und räumte dort die Stühle den Tisch und so andere Dinge in den Schuppen. Dann machte sie sich auf zum Dachboden wo sie dafür sorgte das das Fenster nicht einfach los gehen konnte. Im Keller tat sie dies mit den Kellerfenstern sie schaute nach den Rohren aber nur kurz der Klempner würde gleich noch kommen.  
  
So ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und räumte ihre Kleidung aus dem Schrank und aufs Bett, als es Klopfte ging sie schnell die Treppe runter und öffnete die Tür, sie Begrüßte den Mann Mittleren Alters Freundlich da sie ihn ja auch schon lange kann und ließ ihn in den Keller.  
  
Sie holte in der Zeit ihren Alten Koffer vom Dachboden und schleppte ihn in ihr Zimmer, da sie es schon nicht mehr gewohnt war den Zauberstab zu benutzen vergiss sie das sie den Koffer hätte leichter machen können oder schweben zu lassen. Doch ohne ging es auch. Sie packte alles hinein. Sie legte gerade einen schön leicht zerschlissen Pulli hinein als sie von unten den Klempner rufen hörte "Alles in Ordnung, viel spaß" damit ging die Tür zu und Hermine packte weiter, aus ihrem Arbeitzimmer holte sie Bücher und alles was sie brauchte. Doch als der Koffer zu klein schien holte sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Mohreichen Nachtischschublade und belegte den Koffer mit einem Alten Zauberspruch der ihn geräumiger werden ließ aber so das er von außen die Größe Behielt.  
  
So konnte sie ohne weitere Einschränkungen weiter packen was sie auch in ruhe tat. Die alte Kiste mit den Fotos packte sie auch hinein.  
  
Eddy kam mit seinem Ball im Maul zu ihr und schubste sie mit seiner kalten Nase an, "Soll der mit?" fragte sie Eddy auch wenn sie keine antwort erwartete fragte sie ihn. Sie machte eine einladende Bewegung mit ihrer rechten Hand zum Koffer und Eddy ließ den Ball in den Koffer plumpsen. Er schnüffelte und als ihm anscheinend passte ging er in seine Ecke und legte sich auf den Kalten Holzboden den seine Decke war schon verstaut. Kurz vor sieben war Hermine endlich fertig mit allem. Sie gähnte einmal herzhaft und ging mit Eddy Spatzieren. Sie genoss die Frische Luft in allen fasern ihres Herzens.  
  
Sie ging mit Eddy zum Hafen und schaute dort zu wie die Fischer ihren Fang abtransportierten und alles für den nächsten Tag vorbereiteten. Um kurz vor Zehn war sie erst wider zu Hause, pappe satt allerdings den sie hatte am Hafen noch etwas gegessen. Sie ging schnell Duschen und dann ab ins Bett den sie dachte an ihren bevorstehenden großen Tag.  
  
Kurz vor sieben wurde sie wach und ging eine runde Joggen. Eddy lief neben ihr her so wie eigentlich jeden morgen.  
  
Im Dorf holte sie sich Brötchen und verabschiedete sich von allen. Dann ging es zurück. Sie aß schnell ihr Frühstück und beeilte sich dann fertig zu werden. Da sie nicht auffallen wollte trug sie einen einfachen Schwarzen Knie langen rock dazu eine Bluse und ihren Umhang warf sie über ihren Arm, ihre Haare befestigte sie in einem Bauern Zopf schlicht und einfach wie sie es halt war passte er perfekt zu ihr. Sie legte die dünne Perlen Kette ihrer Mutter an und begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie schlüpfte neben bei in ihre schwarzen Suche und sagte dann "Hermine du schaffst es, hab nur mut" und den brauchte sie wirklich. Unten schrumpfte sie ihren Koffer mit einer gekonnten Bewegung und verstaute ihn in einem Kleinen schwarzen Leder Rucksack den sie auf der rechten Schulter trug. Sie machte Eddy an der leine fest und Apparierte mit ihm nach dem sie die Tür Abgeschlossen hatte nach Cings Cross.  
  
Der Bahnhof war am morgen schon recht voll so das sie mühe hatte zum, Gleis 9 ¾ zu kommen, aber sie schaffte es. Sie ging durch die Absperrung und erblickte so gleich den Hogwarts Express der immer noch seine Alte auf eine art Faszinierende Schönheit besaß. Nach fünf Minuten in denen sie sich erst einmal eingewöhnen musste, riss sie die stimme des Schaffners aus ihren Gedanken. Sie eilte in den Zug und Suchte sich ein Leeres Abteil was sie auch schnell fand da der Zug fast leer war.  
  
Sie machte es sich gemütlich und sah sich genau die vorbei ziehende Landschaft an.  
  
So das war es dann wider, nur ein Kapitel zum Entspannen. Bis dann Will 


	6. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7.  
  
Der Zug kam mit einem langem sich ziehendem Geräusch zum Stehen, Hermine packte die angefangene Zeitung in ihren Rucksack und stieg aus.  
  
Draußen war eine stickige Luft die Hermine sofort umringte. "Sind sie die neue Professorin?" kam es von Hagrid der wider zurück gekehrt war nachdem Hogwarts sozusagen gefallen war.  
  
"JA Hagrid, lange nicht gesehen" kam es von Hermine die sich nervös umsah "Kennen wir uns" kam es mit einem Grinsen von Hagrid "Ich bin es Hermine Granger" "Oh Hermine, wie schön dich wider zu sehen" Hagrid schnappte Hermine und drückte sie an sich.  
  
"Schon gut Hagrid" sie probierte ihn zu beruhigen den er fing plötzlich an zu schluchzen. "Hagrid lassen sie Miss Granger runter" kam es von hinten mit einer Tiefen Stimme, die Hagrid sofort aufhören zu schluchzen und Hermine los zu lassen.  
  
"Professor Snape es ist ähm nett sie wiederzusehen" kam es zögernd von Hermine die jetzt ihren Blick aus Snape gerichtet hatte der trotz der Wärme ganz Schwarz gekleidet war und genauso grimmig aussah wie früher im Unterricht.  
  
"Los sie werden erwartete" Hermine folgte Snape mit gesenktem Kopf den es kam ihr sehr komisch vor, Hagrid lief neben ihr und sagte leise "Kopf hoch" doch Snape hatte ein sehr gutes Gehör und wusste daher was Hagrid murmelte. In der Kutsche wurde überhaupt nicht gesprochen was Hermine aber auch relativ egal gewesen wehre den die Landschaft hatte sich so verändert das sie sich nur darauf konzentrieren konnte und wollte. "Wir sind da" kam es von Hagrid der zu erst aus stieg dann Snape und am ende Hermine selbst.  
  
Draußen standen alle Professoren, viele erkannte Hermine wider, trotz sie sich sehr verändert hatten. Professor Mc Gonagall kam auf sie zu und sagte "Schön das sie hier sind" "auch ich freue mich" Mc Gonagall und Hermine reichten sich die Hände. Snape sah missmutig zu und murmelte unverständliche Worte erst dann sagte er laut "Lassen sie uns jetzt in den Konferenz Raum gehen und Miss Granger in alles einweihen und ihr auch sagen welchen Job sie hier übernehmen wird" Snape ging mit wehendem Umhang los und die anderen folgten ihm wie auch Hermine die sich mit Professor Mc Gonagoll unterhielt. Hogwarts hatte sich wirklich verändert es war größer geworden und noch prunkvoller viele Gemälde zierten die Wände, die Große Treppe waren breiter geworden und sie gingen höher. Snape blieb vor dem Wasserspeier stehen sagte das Passwort und trat zu erst ein, dann erst die anderen.  
  
Wo vorher das Büro von Albus Dumbledore war war jetzt ein großer Konferenz Raum, mit einem Runden Tisch an dem jetzt alle auch Hermine ihren platz einnahmen. "Gut, das Ministerium hat beschlossen das Hogwarts nicht mehr von einer Person geleitete wird sondern von zweien die Männliche Person des Direktors hat man mir zu geteilt und die weibliche Professor Granger, also nehmen sie den platz neben mir ein" Hermine stand auf und setzte sich ihr war nicht sehr wohl bei der ganzen Sache doch jetzt war es zu spät abzulehnen den sie war schon in Hogwarts  
  
So das war es vorerst den ich fahre ab Freitag für zwei Wochen weg. Also viel spaß und schön fleißig Kommis schreiben.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Will 


	7. Kapitel 8

Habe es doch noch geschafft  
  
Kapitel 8.  
  
In den vollen zwei Stunden, in denen sie an dem Runden Tisch saßen wurde ihr alles mögliche erklärt über die Verbotenen Dinge bis hin zum Lehrstoff der sich sehr verändert hatte. Nach den zwei Stunden saß sie neben Snape und wartete das er ihr endlich ihre Räume zeigen würde doch vorher warnte er sie "Lehen sie sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster, den ich werde sie nicht auffangen das können sie mir glauben" damit stand er auf und ließ eine verdatterte Hermine sitzen die nicht wusste was sie getan hatte, den eigentlich hatte er sie her geholt. Ein Hauself kam rein und führte Hermine zu ihren Räumen, die im Lehrerturm lagen, der wohl auch neu war den er war wie Hermine sich erinnern konnte nie auf der Karte der "Rumtreiber" zu sehen gewesen.  
  
Ihre Räume lagen fast ganz oben nach einer schien unendlich langen zeit kamen sie oben an. Dort hingen zwei Gemälde eines auf dem Merlin abgebildet war und auf dem anderen Morgana, ein Schauer huschte über Hermines Rücken den ihr war nicht wohl bei dem Anblick, "Sa wohnen Sir Snape" der Hauself zeigte auf das Bild von Merlin "Und hier wohnen Miss Granger" jetzt zeigte er auf das Bild von Morgana, es schien ihr lachhaft zu sein den er hatte die richtigen ausgewählt den Merlin und Morgana waren Feinde gewesen genau wie auch jetzt. "Miss müssen Passwort wählen" Hermines tippte mit einem Finger gegen ihre Unterlippe und sah nachdenklich aus dann sagte sie "Das Passwort lautete Gegensätze" die Frau auf dem Gemälde nickte widerwillig und klappte zur Seite, der Hauself blieb stehen,  
  
Hermine drehte sich um und sagte "Wenn du möchtest darfst du gehen" der Hauself nickte und verschwand mit einem Angst erfüllten Blick zu dem Gemälde von Merlin nach unten.  
  
Jetzt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und trat ohne nachzudenken ein. Das Gemälde klappte hinter ihr sofort zu. Was Hermine aufschrecken ließ. Sie legte ihren Umhang und ihren Rucksack auf die Couch die vor dem Großen Kamin stand und sah sich um. Es war ein Heller eigentlich Freundlicher Raum der nach ihrem Geschmack den an jeder Wand war ein Großes Bücherregal und alle waren prall Gefüllt. Vor einem Erker Fenster stand ein Schach Brett was sie sofort an Ron denken ließ den sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
  
Sie sah zu der ersten Dunkle Holztür, sie überbrückte die Meter schnell und stand in windest eile davor und öffnete sie, ein sehr heller Raum der von Fenstern Gesäumt war, vor dem Großen stand ein Alter Großer Schreibtisch aus Mohr Eiche die sie so liebte und dazu ein passender Sessel. Auch ein Denknarium war da.  
  
Sie beschloss später sich noch mal hier umzusehen und ging zurück in den Wohnraum als ihr Eddy ein viel, sie sah sich um doch er lag nirgendwo rum, deshalb öffnete sie die Mittlere Tür die zu ihrem Schlafzimmer führte, und neben ihrem Bet lag Eddy in einem Großem Dunklen Körbchen, dieses Zimmer war dunkler als die anderen, schwere Vorhänge hingen vor dem einen Großen Fenster und die Möbel waren auch aus Mohr Eiche was sie aber in diesem Raum zu erdrücken schien, sie ging zum Fenster und zog die Vorhänge los, sie hatte Ausblick auf den See was ihr sehr gut gefiel. Sie sah eine Tür und öffnete diese, diesmal gelang sie ins Badezimmer in dem noch eine Tür war die ins Wohnzimmer führte was sie nach Kurzem Fest stellte.  
  
Das Bad war sehr geräumig mit einer Großen Badewanne und allem drum und dran wie die Bäder der Vertrauensschüler halt nur etwas eleganter.  
  
Mit einem lächeln hatte Hermine auch diese Tür geschlossen. Sie ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf die Couch sinken und legte die Füße auch den sie war Müder als sie gedacht hatte und schlummerte auch schnell ein.  
  
So jetzt hört ihr wirklich erst wider etwas in zwei Wochen von mir.  
  
Hoffe dann mal einen Kommi vor zu finden oder ist die Story so schlecht? Bis dann  
  
Will 


	8. Kapitel 9

Ist nur kurz geworden.  
  
Kapitel 9.  
  
Hermine gähnte herzhaft als sie aufwachte aber als sie sich zur Seite drehte um zu sehen was oder wer sie geweckt hatte, viel sie von der nicht all zu breiten Couch, und sie schlug auf dem harten Boden kurze Zeit später auf "So ein Mist" sagte sie verärgert. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah nach rechts als sie ein paar schwarze Schuhe sah.  
  
Sie streckte ihren Kopf so hoch sie konnte und sah ein Vertrautes Gesicht auch wenn sie es nicht genau ein ordnen konnte.  
  
"Miss Granger, ich hätte sie auch gerne unten Begrüßt doch leider war mir das nicht möglich den ich musste zu Poppy" diese stimme war Hermine so vertrau und doch wusste sie noch nicht genau ob ihre Vermutung über die Person bewahrheiten würde.  
  
Eine Hand erschien vor Hermines Gesicht was diese dazu brachte sich grade hin zu setzen, erst dann ergriff sie die Hand und ließ sich hoch ziehen. "danke" "Gern geschehen" "Eine fragte habe ich dennoch" kam es von Hermine, "Und die währe?" "Wer sind sie, ich kenne sie aber wo her" der Mann fing an zu lachen und sagte "Ich bin es Professor Lupin" Hermine schlug die Hand leicht gegen ihre Stirn und sagte "Tut mir leid, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich sie hier wider sehen würde" "Mir ging es ebenso, ein Hauself hatte mich eben angesprochen und gesagt ich solle die Dame hinter dem Gemälde von Morgana wecken da der Hauself es nicht geschafft hatte, und so erfuhr ich auch das Passwort" "Ist schon gut, sonst hätte ich auch verschlafen" "Und Snape hätte ihnen eine Straf Predigt gehalten wie im ersten Schuljahr" Hermine nickte zustimmend und sah an sich herunter, der rock und die Bluse waren Zerknittert, so konnte sie nicht runter gehen deshalb sagte sie "Setzen sie sich, ich ziehe mich schnell um" Professor Lupin setzte sich und Hermine verschwand ins Schlafzimmer, sie suchte schnell etwas passables raus und Kämmte sich schnell die Haare, so ging sie dann zurück, im gehen warf sie sich ihren Umhang über.  
  
So das war der teil, bis zum nächsten mal würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen.  
  
Bis dann Will 


	9. Kapitel 10

Geht schon weiter.  
  
Kapitel 10.  
  
Professor Lupin saß wartend auf ihrer Couch und sah sich neugierig um als Hermine aus dem Schlafzimmer kam und munter Verkündete "Ich bin fertig" er drehte sich erschrocken in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam und stellte fest das es sie anscheinend amüsierte ihn so zu sehen.  
  
Er stand auf und zusammen gingen die beiden dann zur Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg unterhielten sich die beiden angeregt mit einander bis sie plötzlich vor der Großen Tür standen die sich knarrend öffnete und einen neuen Blick für Hermine frei gab den die Große Halle hatte sich sehr verändert nicht nur im Bezug auf die Größe was ihr schnell klar wurde. Professor Lupin schubste Hermine leicht so das diese anfing nach vorne zum Lehretisch zu gehen, der inzwischen eine halbe Rundung war.  
  
Snape erhob sich und nickte dem Stuhl neben sich zu, ohne etwas zu sagen ging sie zu diesem und ließ sich drauf nieder was ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrer Magen gegen hervor brachte. Das Essen erschien vor ihnen und alle begannen schweigend mit diesem.  
  
Hermine fragte sich plötzlich was aus Albus Dumbledore geworden war, da sie schon sehr lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört hatte, doch sie fragte lieber nicht.  
  
Nach dem essen gingen alle in ihre Räume wie auch Hermine die sich ein heißes Schaumbad gönnte.  
  
Sie fragte sich innerlich was aus ihr geworden war den sie hatte alles aufgegeben, was zu mindestens ihren Freundeskreis aus Hogwarts betraf.  
  
Sie wusste nur was ihr der Wirt vom tropfenden Kessel gesagt hatte als sie vor zwei Jahren einmal dort gewesen war, das Draco Malfoy seinem Vater nach eiferte und inzwischen mit Pansy Parkinson Verheiratet war, Nevill Longbottem hatte Ginny Wesley Geheiratete. Ja mehr war da nicht.  
  
Sie stieg langsam aus der Wanne und band sich ein Handtuch um, so ging sie in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Eine stunde später saß sie vor dem Kamin, in diesem Loderte trotz des Monates Feuer den in dem Gebäude war es nicht so war wie draußen besonders nicht Abends.  
  
Die Tage bis zur Ankunft der Schüler vergingen schnell, so kam es das Hermine sich schon dabei ertappte sich Heimisch zu fühlen, was ihr nicht ganz geheuer war doch irgend wie war alles so vertraut und doch so neu.  
  
Sie machte sich fertig, die ernste Robe war zwar nicht ihr Lieblings Autfit doch sie wollte ernst genommen werden.  
  
Deshalb trug sie eine Schwarze Hose dazu ein weißen Oberteil das sie freundlich wirken lies. Schwarze elegante Schuhe und einen Schwarzen Umhang. Ihre Haare Befestigte sie zu einem Knoten im Nacken.  
  
Dazu trug sie die dünne Perlen Kette ihrer Mutter, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete kam sie sich fremd vor als wenn sie nicht sie selbst wehre doch sie war es und sie musste los.  
  
Hermine ließ sich auf ihrem Platz neben Snape nieder und wartete darauf das die Schüler die Halle betreten würden, viele Schüler wegselten auch nach Hogwarts, so würde es alle Klassenstufen geben bis zur siebten, der Hut hatte viel zu tun mit ihnen, am ende war er froh als er raus getragen wurde.  
  
Erst hielt Professor Snape eine er strenge Reden und dann Hermine die nervös war aber es hin bekam.  
  
Zum Glück begann das essen danach sofort, die Hauselfen hatten sich selbst Übertroffen was eigentlich schon schwer doch so war es.  
  
So das war es für dieses mal würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Will 


	10. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11.  
  
Über den ersten Monat hinweg lebte sich Hermine gut ein auch wenn es ihr manchmal Komisch vor kam den manche Orte sahen genauso aus wie früher, da sie nach gebaut worden waren.  
  
Manchmal sah man noch ein paar Bauflitzer durch die Gänge rasen (Bauflitzer, Sehr Schnell Hasen die auf zwei Pfoten gehen, die man bei Zaubererbauten einsetzt, sie arbeiten schnell und sauber)  
  
Hermine wunderte sich öfters das sie nicht über ihre Langen schlapp Ohren fallen wenn sie so rasen.  
  
Wehrend Snape Hermines Anwesenheit so weit es geht ignorierte und das schaffte er eigentlich gut zwar nicht immer aber manchmal halt, den wenn er es nicht schaffte Stritten die beiden so lange bis sie merkten das es reichte, dann drehen sie sich einfach um und gehen in die andere Richtung auch wenn sie in die selbe Richtung wollen.  
  
Halloween stand an, es würde ein Großes Fest geben, nicht nur weil Halloween war sondern auch weil es Hogwarts wider gab, viele aus dem Minesterium würden anreisen und auch zu ihrer Verwunderung stand Albus Dumbledore auf der Gäste liste.  
  
Eine Stunde vorher machte sie sich dann auch fertig, und da dieses Fest so wichtig war würden alle festlich Gekleidet kommen für die Damen Kleider und für die Herren Anzüge mit Umhang.  
  
Hermine hatte sich ein einfach Schwarzes Samt Kleid anfertigen lassen enge Taille und der Rock war leicht ausgestellt, Das Oberteil war einfach geschnitten hob aber ihre Brüste an so das man die ansetze sehen konnte wie in den viel früheren Zeiten, die Ärmel vielen am Ende fast bis zu den Knien.  
  
Ihre haare steckte sie mit zwei Stäbchen hoch. Um den Hals band sie dann noch ein schwarzes samt Band, zu guter Letzt schlüpfte sie in ihre schwarzen Schuhe und trug dunkel Roten Lippen Stift auf.  
  
Ihr viel ein das es schon lange her war das sie sich so zurecht gemacht hatte, es war für Harry gewesen. Sie atmete einmal schnell durch und ging zur Großen Halle, als sie durch die Tür die das Gemälde verdeckte lief wollte sie sich noch einmal schnell umdrehen doch es war zu spät den das Gemälde schlug wider zu und hinter sich hörte sie Snape schon seine Worte dazu zu geben "Haben sie etwa angst Miss Granger, oder sieht ihr Haar wider aus wie ein Vogel Nest" fragte er sarkastisch, Hermine ermahnte sich selbst ruhig zu bleiben und drehte sich um, sie sah wie Snapes Augen Braun sich hoch zog, und sie musterte, was Hermine allerdings auch bei ihm tat, den er trug wie es angeordnet war einen Schwarze Muggel Anzug, natürlich ein schwarzes Hemd, passende Schuhe und einen Schwarzen umhang, was Hermine allerdings wunderte war das seine Haare zurück gebunden waren.  
  
Als sie bemerkte das er ihre Musterung bemerkte sah sie ihm in die Augen und sagte "Nein Professor ich habe keine Angst" dann ging sie einfach, fast wehre sie über die erste Treppen Stufe gestolpert, da sie leicht verwirrt war aber eine feste Hand hatte sie noch rechtzeitig am Oberarm gepackt.  
  
"Also wirklich sind die Schuhe zu hoch" "Lassen sie mich los" sie probierte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien doch es half nicht. "Und riskieren das sie die Ganze Treppe runter fallen und dann noch das Fest verpassen wie könnte ich" Hermine sah in seinen Augen die Belustigung, sie musste wohl einen Tollen Anblick bieten, so entschied sie sich mit zu spielen, plante aber neben bei schon eine kleine Rache.  
  
Mit einem zuckersüßen lächeln sagte sie "Dann begleiten sie mich doch" er murmelte ein leises "Natürlich" und wunderte sich selbst drüber doch so einfach würde er es dem Bücherwurm Granger nicht machen.  
  
Danke für die Kommentare, würde mich über noch ein paar sehr freuen.  
  
Bis zu nächsten mal  
  
Will 


	11. Kapitel 12

Und es geht weiter!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Kapitel 12.  
  
Auf dem weg zur Halle herrschte betretenes schweigen,  
  
dass kam auch daher das Hermine die ganze Zeit auf ihre Füße achtete und Severus darauf bedacht war sie bei einem fehl tritt zu erwischen.  
  
"Wir sind da" sagte Hermine dann kurz vor der Halle mit leichtem stolz in der stimme, den sie war heil froh nicht um geknickt zu sein.  
  
Severus ließ ihren Arm los und eilte an ihr vorbei in die Halle, Hermine schüttelte leicht genervt den Kopf und ging dann auch in die Halle.  
  
Sie setzte sich vorne auf ihren platz und hörte mit halbem Ohr bei der Begrüßungs-Rede zu. Danach begann das Fest -mal.  
  
Wehrend des Essens sah Hermine sich die Schüler an die dort in den Feinen Samt Roten Sessel saßen, in den langen Kleidern oder den Anzügen, sie seufzte und Stützte ihren Kopf nachdenklich mit der Hand, ihr benehmen ähnelte er einem Teenager.  
  
"Miss Granger" kam es in kaltem Ton von Snape der neben ihr saß und sie anfunkelte als gehe die Welt unter.  
  
Mit Zucker süßer stimme sagte sie dann "Professor was kann ich für sie tun", er schüttelte leicht genervt seine Kopf und sagte "Aufstehen, denn das essen steht schon lange nicht mehr vor ihnen" "Wieso aufstehen" sie hatte ja nicht bei der Rede zu gehört also wusste sie nicht was er meinte "ERÖFFNUNGS TANZ" kam es gereizt rüber, "Wird der nicht vom Schulsprecher Paar getanzt?" "Nein die anderen Professoren haben abgestimmt, an diesem Tag waren sie ganz in ihren Büchern vertieft, falls ich sie erinnern darf!" er stand auf und wartete, Hermine ergab sich dann ihrem Schicksaal.  
  
Zusammen traten sie auf die Freigewordene Tanzfläche, um sie herum schwebten beleuchtete Kürbisse mit eingeritzten Grimassen, eine Geister Band spielte plötzlich einen Tango, womit Hermine nicht im geringsten gerechnet hatte.  
  
Snape zog sie an sich und fing mit den ersten schritten an, nachdem Hermine sich von dem Schock erholt hatte bot sie ihm in jeder hin sicht die Stirn den auch sie konnte Tango.  
  
Auf einmal fing er an sie Arrogant an zu grinsen und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr "Passen sie auf ihre Füße auf" sie sah direkt in seine Augen doch plötzlich drehte er sie mit einem Schubs weg von sich und dann zog er sie wider zurück.  
  
So ging es noch weiter bis sie sich lösten, Hermine war schwindelig den damit hatte sie nicht in ihren Künsten Träumen gerechnet.  
  
Sie ließ sich auf einen der Roten Sessel nieder die am Rand standen, ein Hauself brachte ihr ein Butterbier, kurz vor Zwölf wurde ihr klar das sie gerade ihr viertes Butterbier getrunken hatte und sie wie eine besoffene alte Professorin auf die anderen wirken musste, die nur da sitzt und ein Bier nach dem anderen Trinkt.  
  
Als der Nächste Hauself kam nahm sie sich Wasser von seinem Tablett und trank das Glas in einem zug leer.  
  
Erst dann erhob sie sich langsam und steuerte auf die Tür zu die nach draußen führte doch Remus Lupin fing sie ab. So musste sie noch ein paar mal Tanzen bis sie Endlich an die Frische Luft kam.  
  
Mit schnellen schritten ging sie an den Gewächs Häusern vorbei und steuerte direkt eine der Hinteren Ecken von Hogwarts an, den sie wusste das sie dort ruhe haben würde.  
  
Doch als sie dort ankam war dort schon jemand, ein mulmiges Gefühl ergriff bis sie eine stimme vernahm "Da bist du endlich Hermine" plötzlich stand ihr die Person gegenüber, sehr nah, bis sich ihre Körper berührten. Hermine hatte vor schreck die Luft angehalten, doch dann spürte seine Lippen auf ihren. Als er sich von ihr löste sagte er mit wohl Bekannter stimme "Wir wollen es doch beide" damit zog er sie an sich legte den Hände Besitz ergreifend um sie und Küsste sie fordernder.  
  
Die ersten sonnen strahlen weckten Hermine, die verwundert nach ihrem Wecker tastete doch was sie fand erschreckte sie, "Haben sie gefunden was sie im meinem Gesicht suchen" kam es eisig von ihm, Hermine drehte sich um und blinzelte ein paar mal den neben ihr lag "SANPE" das Wort dachte sie nicht nur sondern sagte es auch noch laut.  
  
Er musterte sie Kritisch und sagte dann "Wir wollten es beide und jetzt gehen sie" die letzten Worte erschreckten sie und vor allem die tat Sache das er es betonte das sie beide es wollten. Hermine wollte aufstehen doch bemerkte noch recht zeitig das sie nicht anhatte und das nur das dünne lacken sie sozusagen vor seinen stechenden blicken schützte. Sie sah sich um, zu ihrem Glück lagen ihre Kleidungstücke neben ihr auf dem Boden, so zog sie alles einfach schnell an und verschwand ohne sich umzudrehen oder ihn nur anzusehen.  
  
Als das Gemälde zu Schlug holte sie erst einmal tief Luft, dann eilte sie in ihre Räume.  
  
So das war es dann mal wider.  
  
Und eh ich es vergesse, bedanke ich mich noch für die netten Kommis würde mich auch über welche zu diesem Kapitel freuen.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Will 


	12. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13.  
  
Die nächsten drei Monate waren der blanke Horror für Hermine den es gab drei dinge die sie einfach ärgerten  
  
1. Snape über hörte immer wenn sie etwas sagte, sei es über die Schüler oder die Schule, sie hatte so gesehen nichts mehr in Hogwarts zu suchen.  
  
2. das alle anderen Professoren sie nur noch mitleidig ansehen.  
  
Und wenn es um den letzten Punkt geht weiß sie selbst nicht was sie davon halten soll, nämlich vor einen Monat hatte Poppy sie plötzlich auf die Krankenstation bestellt, Hermine hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht und war nach dem Mittagessen zu Poppy gegangen, die wenige Tests durch führte und dann fröhlich verkündet hatte das sie SCHWANGER sei.  
  
Und dies ist auch punkt  
  
3. den das Kind kann nur von einer Person sein.  
  
So fing sie an allem aus dem weg zu gehen was mit Snape zu tun hatte.  
  
Wenn man sie fragte wie es ihr ginge sagte sie nichts und wechselte sehr eilig das Thema oder verschwand mit einer ausrede.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen verkroch sie sich in ihren Räumen um ihm ja nicht bei seinen nächtlichen rund Gängen durch Hogwarts zu treffen.  
  
Hermine blieb noch einmal kurz stehen, atmete tief durch und stieß dann die Tür auf, die anderen Professoren saßen schon am Konferenz Tisch und sahen sie nur an.  
  
"Hermine sonst bist du doch nicht so unpünktlich" kam es von Remus, Hermine nuschelte ein kleinlautes "Ich weiß" und setzte sich auf ihren platz.  
  
Die Themen die angesprochen wurde interrasierten Hermine nicht im geringsten, den sie dachte mit erfurcht daran was Snape wohl sagen würde wenn er von der Sache erfuhr.  
  
Mit einem kleinen "Entschuldigung" stand sie auf, so das der Stuhl fast um viel und rannte aus dem Raum, sich suchend nach der nächst besten toilette umsehend achtete Hermine nicht auf den weg oder die Blicke der Schüler.  
  
Als sie endlich eine fand stürzte sie übereilt hinein viel fast weil der boden rutschig war und fand gerade noch halt am Waschbecken Rand, erst dann stieß sie die Grünen Türen zum Klo auf und übergab sich.  
  
Sie wischte sich ihren Mund ab und ging dann zum Waschbecken wo sie sich das Gesicht wusch.  
  
Sie blickte in den Spiegel und erkannte sich selber nicht einmal mehr wider.  
  
Da es ihr zu unangenehm war zur Konferenz zurück zu kehren beschloss sie einen langen Rundgang zu machen.  
  
Oben auf dem Nord Turm traf sie auf Albus Dumbledore, dieser war sehr gealtert in den Jahren aber sein lächeln war noch ebenso warm Herzig wie früher zu ihrer Schulzeit. "Hermine" sagte er nur, den diese viel ihm in die Arme.  
  
"Ist schon gut, ich habe dich auch vermisst" sie löste sich von ihm und sah aus dem Fenster. "Was beschäftigt dich?" "Nichts" log sie, doch er fragte weiter "Ist es immer noch wegen Harry" er sah sie an und als sie anfangen wollte zu Sprechen begann er auch und sie verstummte "Er würde nicht wollen das du dich verkriechst und nicht glücklich bist" "ich weiß" "Dann ändere es" "Aber" "Kein aber, du musst wider du selbst werden, seit ich hier bin, bist du nicht wider zu erkennen, woran liegt das?" "Ähm ja an einem zwischen fall" Er beäugte sie mit seinem Suchenden Blick, aber sagte nichts nur "Bis zum Abend essen" damit verschwand er.  
  
Hermine sah ihm hinter her, erst als sie etwas zufallen hörte lehnte sie sich an die Kahle wand und schnaufte.  
  
Sie blieb länger als geplant, nur als sie ihr zu bekannte stimmen vernahm verschwand sie schnell durch einen der Geheimgänge.  
  
So das war es dann wider.  
  
Würde mich sehr über Kommis freuen.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Will 


	13. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14.  
  
Es zogen vier Monate wie nichts an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Das Wasser lief heiß über ihren Körper wehrend sie sich gegen die Dusch Wand lehnte und einfach ihren Gefühlen freien lauf ließ. Wie so häufig in der vergangenen zeit seit sie es wusste.  
  
Sie stieß sich ab und stellte das Wasser ab, sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich ab, ein Wickelte sie sich um ihr Haar.  
  
Sie sah in den Spiegel und wünschte sich ihr altes leben zurück doch dies würde sie nicht bekommen, ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrem Bauch den sie so gut es ging vertuschte doch mittlerweile war dies schwerere als am Anfang der Schwangerschaft. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich an.  
  
Ihr Haar band sie am Ende zurück und zog sich noch ihren Umhang über. Ihr herz pochte wie wild den heute wollte sie Snape sagen dazu sie abreisen würde und dies in den nächsten Tagen.  
  
So ging sie los mit dem Ziel schnellst gehend die Große Halle zu erreichen, auf dem weg traf sie zu erst auf Remus dann Albus und zum Schluss kam auch noch Snape mit seiner üblichen Laune dazu, sie versteifte sich und sah zu Boden der ein sehr Interresantes Buch für sie dazu zustellen schien.  
  
"Hermine was hast du" kam es besorgt von Remus der sie schon die ganze zeit musterte, sie merkte wo sein blick hängen blieb tat aber so als habe sie es nicht bemerkt, Snape sah sie an mit hochgezogner Augenbraue.  
  
Er zischte ein "Was" und sah zu Albus dann wider zu Hermine die ihren mut zusammen nahm und einfach sagte "Ich reise morgen ab" sie lief dann so schnell sie konnte zur Halle und trat auch ein, sie hatte drei sehr verdutzte Herren zurück gelassen.  
  
Als diese eintraten wand sie sich zu Minerva um und redete mit ihr im Plauderton. Als Snape sich neben sie auf seinem platz nieder ließ hielt sie kurz die Luft an aber besann sich schnell wider.  
  
Kurze zeit später erhob sich Snape aber und sagte "Auf Wunsch von Albus Dumbledore dürfen wir Ronald Wesley in unserer Mitte begrüßen."  
  
Hermine blickte erst fassungslos zu dem Vater ihres Kindes und dann zur Tür die sich langsam öffnete, sie glaubte erst nicht das diese Person Ron sein sollt doch die Roten Haare konnten nur seine sein.  
  
Sie riss sich zusammen und setzte eine stolze Mine auf wie sonst es Snape nur tat und sah einfach durch ihn hindurch.  
  
Ron begrüßte Albus zu erst und widerwillig auch Snape, Ron war um den Tisch herum gekommen und stand vor beiden Männern, die Größe von Albus hatte er doch an Snape reichte er nicht heran was diese nur allzu amüsant zu finden schien, dann wand sein Blick zu Hermine ein grinsen huschte über sein Lippen und sagte "Mister Wesley sie haben noch gar nicht die Direktorin kennen gelernt" Ron sah ihn Verständnislos an und fragte "Wen ich dachte sie sind Direktor" "Es gibt einen Schuldirektor und eine Schuldirektorin" gab ihm Albus mit einem Wissenden Blick zu verstehen und sah dann zu Hermine, die sich dann ihm gegen über stellte und ihren Umhang ein bisschen mehr über ihren Bauch zog, "Woher kenne ich sie nur" er sah nachdenklich aus, Hermine drehte sich zu Snape und sah ihn an,  
  
"Hermine" kam es jetzt von Ron so das sie sich wider zu ihm drehen musste.  
  
"Ja Ron ich bin es" sagte sie neben bei.  
  
Snape beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr runter und fragte leise "Soll ich es verkünden?" "Was" fragte sie irritiert, "Na was wohl, das sie morgen abreisen" "Oh" kam es nur von ihr aber dann nickte sie, er drehte sich zu den Schülern und sagte laut "Morgen wird uns Professor Granger verlassen deshalb wird bis zum Jahres ende ihr Amt als Schulleiterin Professor Mc Gonagall übernehmen"  
  
Hermine sagte dann schnell "Es hat mich gefreut, ich wünsche ihnen alles gute" sie eilte dann aus der Halle, dicht auf den versehn war ihr Remus, der sie nach einer zeit abfing und zur rede stellte "Was soll das, du bist nicht du selbst" "Oh wirklich wer hätte das nur gedacht" "Du kannst mir Vertrauen" Hermine hatte mittlerweile die Tränen in den Augen und sah ihn an, er schloss sie dann in seine Arme und bemerkte den Bauch, er wich einen Schritt zurück und sah auf den Bauch, eine Hand schnellte zu ihrem Umhang und schob eine Hälfte zur Seite  
  
"Du bist Schwange" stammelte er es folgte ein "Von wem" und sie konnte ihn nicht belügen und sagte  
  
"Snape" er war geschockt, sie ergriff die initiative und benutzte einen der Geheimgänge.  
  
Bis zum nächsten mal.  
  
Will  
  
P.s würde mich über Kommis freuen 


	14. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15.  
  
Hermine hatte die nacht nur kurz geschlafen den Rest der nacht hatte sie kein Auge zu getan,  
  
was sich am morgen bemerkbar machte, als sie um vier Uhr nach einer Stunde schlaf aufgewacht war hatte sie angefangen zu packen den sie wollte noch vor dem Frühstück abreisen, den Rest packte sie mit Zauberei ein den sonst hätte sie es wohl nicht geschafft.  
  
Als sie alles für abreise bereit befand schrumpfte sie ihr Gepäck und packte dies in ihren kleinen Rucksack, Eddy hatte sich schon zu ihr gesellt und blickte sie mit einem seiner Treuen blick an "Es muss sein" ein Seufzer entrang ihrer Kehle, mit diesem schlug auch das Gemälde zur Seite.  
  
Auf dem weg nach unten sah sie sich alles noch einmal genau an und prägte sich ihre Lieblings dinge genau ein.  
  
Da es noch recht früh war hatte sie den weg leise zurück gelegt um unbemerkt zu bleiben doch dies schaffte sie nicht, den draußen standen alle Professoren und auch Ron, doch nur bei einem sah sie das er es nicht verstand, und diese Person war Remus.  
  
"Alles Gute Professor Granger" kam es am Ende noch von Snape doch als sie sich umdrehte sah sie nur noch seinen wehenden Umhang.  
  
"Viel Glück" "Danke Remus" sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und ging.  
  
Inzwischen war Hermine im Neunten Monat.  
  
Sie schlenderte wie immer mit Eddy den weg ins Dorf hinunter und begrüßte neben bei Leute aus der Umgebung.  
  
Als sie eine ihr viel zu bekannte Person auf sich zu kommen sah.  
  
Eddy wartete nicht lange und rannte schon los um die Person zu Begrüßen. Hermine selbst war abrupt stehen geblieben und sah nur zu Eddy dann auf ihren Bauch. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah leicht schockiert aus, doch dann flüchtete er wider in seine arrogante art "Du hättest es mir sagen können" "Und dann, was wehre gewesen?" "Wir hätten.." doch er wurde unterbrochen "Es gibt kein wir!" "Da hast du recht, trotz allem bin ich der Vater" Hermine sah sprachlos aus und fragte leicht stotternd "Woher weißt du es" sie sah in ungläubig an doch sein Gesicht zeigte keine spur von Gefühl sondern nur Kälte. "Von Remus!" Innerlich verfluchte Hermine sich selbst das sie es Remus gesagt hatte, fand dann aber wider zurück und fluchte leise "Also stimmt es" "Ja das tut es" "Gut" "Äh was?" "In Ordnung wenn das so ist, gibt es nur eine Möglichkeit" "Welche?" "Du wirst mich Heiraten,  
  
und wir werden das Kind Grosziehen" "Kann ich auch noch mitreden" "Ich will nicht das mein Kind als Bastard aufwächst" Hermine drehte sich um und ging, nach kurzem folgte er ihr. "Und das soll richtig sein, man Heiratete aus Liebe"  
  
"Pha Liebe was ist das schon, dies Verfliegt aber sagen wir mal gegenseitiges Einverständnis hält solange man es nicht missbraucht"  
  
sie blieb stehen und wand sich zu ihm um mit einem klein bei gebendem Seufzer gab sie bei und willigte ein.  
  
"In Ordnung, ich nehme an du ziehst nach Hogwarts" "Ich Lebe hier!" sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte wehrend sie dies gesagt hatte. "Jetzt ja aber nicht wenn du meine Frau bist!" "Und wann gedenkst du mich nach Hogwarts zu schleppen?" "Wir Heiraten in einer Woche da dies ja vor der Geburt statt finden soll, also wirst du bis spätestens übermorgen in Hogwarts sein, aber am besten wehre es wenn du sofort mitkommst"  
  
Hermine sah in ungläubig an aber dann begriff sie das er es ernst meinte, sie setzte ihren weg dann fort, Eddy lief voran und Snape folgte ihnen mit grimmiger Mine wie sie sich denken konnte.  
  
Kurz vor ihrem Cottage drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um so das er fast in sie rein rannte.  
  
"Unter einer Bedingung" "Und die währe" er musterte sie zynisch und horchte auf als sie antwortete "Ich entscheide was ich tue und wann ich es tue ohne mir für alles eine Erlaubnis holen zu müssen, oder wenn ich Lust habe zu Verreisen dann tue ich es mit dem Kind" sie sah wie er los brüllen wollte doch er tat es nicht sondern sagte "Ich werde Informiert mindestens einen Monat vorher" damit ging er an ihr vorbei und lies sie stehen.  
  
Das war es mal wider,  
  
bis zum nächsten mal  
  
Will  
  
P.s freue mich wie immer über Kommis 


	15. Kapitel 16

Kapitel 16.  
  
Sie schmiss alles wahllos in ihren Koffer, ohne darauf zu achten was es war so landete zum einen ein Spültuch in ihrem Koffer das sich im Wäschekorb versteckt hatte oder zum anderen ein Kissen bezug der auch im Wäschekorb war.  
  
Die anwesenheil von Snape in ihrem Schlafzimmer machte sie trotz des vorgefallenem sehr nervös, so das sie sich total lächerlich bei dem was sie tat vorkam, sie packte so als wehre sie auf der flucht nur vor was war sie auf der Flucht?  
  
Die fragte stellte sie sich die ganze zeit.  
  
"Sie haben gleich ihr ganzes Haus in einen überfüllten Koffer eingepackt, der schon seit dem vorletzten Schrank zu voll ist so das er nicht mehr geschlossen werden kann, also könnten sie jetzt geordnet Packen mit Verstand und nicht wahllos"  
  
Sie drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihm um und schaffte es ein "Ducken" raus zu bekommen, den eine verwirrt aussehende Eule näherte sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Weit geöffnetem Fenster, Snape wollte sich noch umdrehen doch Hermine zog ihn runter, so gelang es der Eule gegen die nächste Wand zu knallen und auf ihr Bett runterrutschte.  
  
"Was war das" Snape richtete sich neben bei auf und sah erst zu Hermine und dann zu ihrem bett.  
  
Er reichte ihr neben bei die Hand und zog sie hoch, sie fasste sich schnell und ging dann zu ihrem bett, sie begutachtete die Eule, sie entdeckte einen Brief an deren Fuß, diesen löste sie gleich.  
  
"Wer schickt den einen Brief mit so einem Vieh" "Ich habe keine Ahnung" sie begutachtete den Umschlag und Wendete ihn mehrere mahle erst dann entdeckte sie ihren Namen der in einer ihr allzu bekannten Geheimschrift verfasst war, ihr stockte der Atem, entsetzen machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.  
  
Snape kam an ihrer Seite und sah skeptisch auf den Umschlag in ihrer Hand.  
  
Hermine lächelte ihn gespielt an und sagte "Fertig wir können" "Von wem ist der?" dabei zeigte er auf dem Umschlag, "Ach nur von Ron, ich werde ihn irgendwann einmal lesen" doch ihre Augen verrieten mehr, aber er fragte nicht nach.  
  
"Gut dann lassen sie uns aufbrechen" er schaffte es den Koffer auf irgendeine weise zu zubekommen, den Hund zu Schrumpfen und auch einige Bücher.  
  
Hermine packte alles mit samt den Brief in ihre Handtasche. Sie zog sich sehr schnell eine Jacke an.  
  
Draußen schloss sie die Tür und damit auch die Tür zu ihrem alten Leben.  
  
Die Zeit bis zur hochzeit verging schnell und auch der Brief ging in Vergessenheit. Die Hochzeit fand am unten am See statt, es waren alle Professoren aus Hogwarts anwesend sowie wenige wichtige Personen aus dem Minesterium.  
  
Ein Priester Traute sie.  
  
Es war so wie sie sich es gewünscht hatte, auch wenn nicht der richtige an ihrer Seite war, was ihr einen stich ins herz versetzte doch für bedenken war es zu spät.  
  
Der Priester und auch die anderen sahen sie an so sagte sie  
  
"Ja, ich will"  
  
sie sah zu Severus Snape ihrem Ehe Mann, der genauso finster drein Blickte wie immer.  
  
"Sie dürfen die braut Küssen" er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie flüchtig auf den Mund.  
  
Die Anwesenden Applaudierten und Klatschten.  
  
Doch plötzlich verstummten alle, Hermine Magen verdrehte sich.  
  
Eine Person näherte sich, in einem zerschlissenem Braunen umhang gehüllt, zwei Meter vor ihr blieb die Person stehen und schob die Kapuze von seinem Kopf. Schwarze Strubbelige Haare kamen zum Vorschein und eine Narbe.  
  
Um Hermine herum wurde alles schwarz, sie sah zu letzt Severus erschrockenes Gesicht und wie er die Arme ausstreckte, dann spürte sie nichts mehr außer Wärme.  
  
Bis zum nächsten mal  
  
Will 


	16. Kapitel 17

Kapitel 17.  
  
Kurze zeit nach dem Hermine schwarz vor Augen geworden war, wurde es aber wider hell auch wenn es erst noch verschwommen war. Nach einer zeit war alles klar und deutlich.  
  
Um sie herum schienen die Stimmen zu Tanzen, den alle redeten durch einander, aber eine stimme viel heraus den diese war klar und deutlich und durchsetzend.  
  
"Sie wacht auf" kam es von Minerva Mc Gonagell deren stimme leicht schrill klang, erleichterten zu Spruch fand diese aussage schnell von allen Seiten.  
  
Severus nahm sie auf den arm, sie legte nur noch wie in Hypnose ihren rechten arm um seinen Nacken, er murmelte leise beruhigende Worte zu ihr, die sie aber auch wirklich beruhigten.  
  
"Was ist passiert" war das erste was über ihre Lippen kam. "Sagen wir es so, jemand der lang verschollen geglaubt war ist wider da" er sah dabei stur gerade aus ohne jegliches Gefühl in seinem Blick. "Harry" kam es darauf blitz schnell aus ihrem Mund, ohne dabei nachgedacht zu haben. "Ja Potter ist wider da, das heißt aber bestimmt auch das diese Ehe nicht gültig ist, was meinst du" "Ich weis nicht was es heißt" sie betrachtete sein Gesicht und seine Mine die zum ersten mal Gefühl zeigt und Verletzlichkeit, aus einem Gefühl heraus schwieg sie aber.  
  
Er brachte sie in seine Privaten Räume, in denen auch sie leben würde.  
  
"So, deine Sachen sind inzwischen auch umgeräumt worden, die Hauselfen haben sie hier herein gebracht" "Ist gut" "Ich lass dich jetzt alleine" "Ist gut" er drehte sich um und ging einfach.  
  
Sie hatte schnell die Tür zum Schlafzimmer gefunden und trat ein, ohne irgendwelche Gedanken an ein Einzelbett zu verschwenden, sie legte sich hin und schlief schnell ein, doch von den Alpträumen die sie plagten wachte sie schnell wider auf.  
  
Sie ging in das angrenzende Zimmer was das Bad darstellte welches sehr Geräumig war.  
  
Sie sah in den Spiegel, und strich über den hell  
  
en seidigen Stoff, als ein schmerz sie durchfuhr.  
  
Mit einem Nervösen Handgefuchtel lief sie aus dem Bad ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer, ihre Nervosität stieg als der schmerz schneller als erwartete zurück kehrte.  
  
Nach dem mehrere male vergangen waren sackte sie zusammen und schrie einmal laut auf, anscheinend hatte Severus vor der Tür gestanden so schnell wie er Herein stürmte und sich zu Hermine auf den Boden kniete "Alles wird gut" flüsterte er leise und strich über ihr Haar.  
  
Sie sah ihn an aber sagte nicht was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, zwei weitere Personen betraten den Raum Remus und Harry, der Hermine erschrocken musterte doch eh er etwas sagen konnte, kehrte bei Hermine der schmerz zurück.  
  
Severus wartete nicht lange und nahm sie wider auf den Arm, er trug sie diesmal aber zur Krankenstation, Harry und Remus folgten ihnen.  
  
Nach fünf langen stunden wurde Sven Sevinio Severus Snape geboren  
  
und kurze zeit später Selen Samantha Elisebeth Snape.  
  
Doch die kleine Selen war ein großer schock den es hatte immer geheißen das es nur ein Kind wird von zweien war nie die rede.  
  
Doch Hermine strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, man sah ihr nicht den schmerz der vergangenen stunden an oder auch nur irgendetwas von ihrem inneren Kampf der in ihr tobte.  
  
Madam Pomfrey versorgte erst die kleinen, dann Hermine, nach einer Stunde verließ sie die vier. Als die Tür ins schloss viel lächelte Severus, Hermine war schon so von der Geburt gerührt das sie wider anfing zu weinen, doch er wischte ihr die Tränen weg und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann sagte er stolz "Meine Familie" Hermine hauchte nur ein kleines und kurzes  
  
"Unsere"  
  
damit war alles gesagt, Severus nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm und strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über die kleine Rosa backe.  
  
Damit hatte sich für Hermine alles entschieden.  
  
Es waren Minuten voller einklang bis Harry die Tür aufstieß.  
  
Severus und Hermine fuhren erschrocken mit ihren köpfen hoch und blickten zu Harry, welcher auf sie zu kam, dicht gefolgt von Remus und Albus.  
  
Remus und Albus gratulierten den beiden Herzlich, doch Harry stand einfach nur da und sah einfach nur Hermine an, diese kam sich sehr unwohl vor was sie aber zu verbärgen versuchte. "lasst uns alleine" alle blicke wanderten jetzt von den kleinen zu Hermine, "Wen meinst du?" kam es überrascht von Remus, "Harry und mich, Severus könntest du die kleinen in ihre Wiegen bringen, Poppy hat bestimmt schon zwei vorbereitet", er nahm ihr schweigend die kleine Selen aus dem arm und ließ sich Sven von Albus zurück geben, Remus und Albus verstanden auch und gingen mit dem Frisch gebackenem Ehe Mann und Vater raus aus dem Krankensaal, Albus schloss als letzter die Tür.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens durchbrach Harry die stille "Wieso?" mehr nicht, Hermine sah ihn geschockt an und antwortete "Weil du weg warst, und es nicht für nötig erachtete hast mir zu schreiben" "Doch das habe ich" "Ja einmal vor nicht all zu langer zeit, doch den Brief habe ich nicht gelesen" "Wieso nicht?" "Weil es zu spät war" "Und was soll das mit Snape?" "Er ist mein Ehe Mann und der Vater meiner Kinder und jetzt ist alles gesagt."  
  
"Aber ich liebe nur dich" Hermine brauste auf und fragte "oh ja und wo warst du all die zeit?" "Weit weg!" "Ja ohne mich, und jetzt wo mein leben normal zu werden scheint tauchst du wider auf, ich habe den Brief gerade deswegen nicht geöffnet, geh Harry geh und werde glücklich aber nicht mit mir.  
  
GEH!!!" Hermine ließ sich mit einem schrei zurück in die Kissen sinken und ihre Augen verweilten starr an der decke.  
  
ENDE  
  
So das war es jetzt, wenn ihr noch einen Epilog wollt dann schreibt dies in euren Kommi. Würde mich auf jeden fall sehr freuen.  
  
Ich danke allen die im verlauf der Story einen kommi geschrieben haben und auch denen die die story gelesen haben.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Will 


	17. Epilog

EPILOG  
  
Severus ließ den Tagespropheten auf seinen schoß sinken, sein blick ging zum Fenster, dann ein stück tiefer zu den zwei Wiegen die durch Magie hin und her schaukelten.  
  
Severus sah auf als Albus und Remus die gerade den Krankensaal betraten "komm es ist so weit" die stimme von Remus bebte. Albus sagte nichts sondern musterte ihn nur stumm.  
  
Severus achtete nicht auf den Tagespropheten sondern, stand einfach auf. So viel dieser. Die drei verließen schweigend den Raum.  
  
Der Tagesprophet lag auf dem Kalte Stein Boden, aufgeschlagen, in Schwarzen Buchstaben stand geschrieben  
  
"Glück oder Unglück"  
  
So lautete die Schlagzeile. Und des weiteren stand dort.  
  
" Die Zauberwelt ist in heller Freude, denn vor drei Tagen tauchte Harry Potter wider auf, doch nicht allen brachte sein auftauchen glück.  
  
Vor drei Tagen gaben sich Severus Snape und Hermine Granger, auf dem Hogwarts Gelände das "JA" Wort, doch die ruhige Atmosphäre störte Harry Potter, früherer fester Freund von Hermine Snape (Granger).  
  
Für alle war es ein großer schock..."  
  
Mehr konnte man nicht Lesen den vom Tagespropheten fehlte die restliche hälfte.  
  
Die Wiegen hörten auf zu schaukeln, die Tür zum Krankensaal ging wenige Minuten später, leicht krächzend auf und ein kleiner Hauself trat ein.  
  
Er ging zu den Wiegen und tippte sie wider an so das sie wider begannen leicht zu schaukeln. Er drehte sich um und ging doch auf dem weg zur Tür viel ihm der Tagesprophet auf, er nahm in und legte ihn behutsam auf einen Nachtisch dann ging er.  
  
Ein stück Hinter Hogsmead lag der Friedhof, der an diesem Tag gut besucht war.  
  
Viele inzwischen bekannte Gesichter traf man. Doch auch die bekannten unterhielten sich nicht sondern sahen nur zu zwei Personen, zu Harry Potter welcher am Rand stand und Severus Snape der ganz vorne stand.  
  
Nach der Beisetzung verließen alle den Friedhof, Severus ging als einer der letzten wie auch Harry der ihn auf dem weg nach Hogwarts plötzlich fest hielt.  
  
"Was wollen sie Potter?" "wie konnten sie Hermine nur schwängern, oder sie überhaupt berühren" "Sprechen sie ihren Namen nie wider aus Potter, wehren sie nicht zurück gekommen wehre sie noch am Leben"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen, "Verschwinden sie von hier Potter und kommen sie nie wider in die nähe von Hogwarts oder meiner Familie!" Severus rauschte dann an ihm vorbei.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar was er verloren hatte, die Mutter seiner Kinder, eine gute Professorin und seine Frau.  
  
Alles nur wegen Potter, er verabscheute ihn noch mehr wie James Potter.  
  
Fünfundzwanzig Jahre später,  
  
es war Heilig Abend, die Familie war zusammen gekommen. Severus saß in der Mitte seiner Kinder,  
  
Dieses Jahr waren alle auf Snape Mansion zusammen gekommen, Sven hatte neben sich seine Frau stehen Nora Wesley die Tochter von Georg Wesley und Katie Wesley. Und deren Familie, alle Wesleys und die Familie von Katies seite. Nora hatte die zwei Jüngsten Gäste auf dem Arm, ihre gemeinsamen Söhne.  
  
Und auf Severus anderer Seite stand seine Tochter Selen mit ihrem Freund Jon Wood, der Sohn von Oliver Wood und dessen Frau. Die auch alle anwesen waren.  
  
Es war ein großes Fest auch Remus Lupin und eine sehr alt gewordene Minerva Mc Gonagall waren dort.  
  
Es war viel geschehen Albus Dumbledore war drei Jahre nach Hermines Tod verstorben, er starb an alters schwäche aber glücklich.  
  
Sven hatte begonnen im Menesterium zu Arbeiten, ein Jahr darauf Heirateten Nora und er.  
  
Selen dagegen hatte eine Harte Ausbildung zum Auror gemacht, und jetzt war sie einer. Jon und sie lernten sich wehrend dieser Zeit kennen.  
  
Harry Potter verschwand nach Hermines Beisetzung, man sie ihn nie wider.  
  
Und er Severus Snape war bis vor den letzten Sommerferien Leiter von Hogwarts gewesen , doch er hatte die stelle an einen Jüngeren abgegeben. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde er hatte seine Arbeit gemocht.  
  
Er ging einmal im Monat zu Hermines grab und brachte ihr frische Blumen, und er erzählte ihr alles was geschehen war.  
  
Es lagen schwere und auch glückliche Zeiten hinter ihm.  
  
Doch er ließ die Gedanken fallen den, Jon Wood kniete vor seiner Tochter und hielt um ihre Hand an.  
  
Selen schien so glücklich als sie annahm.  
  
Damals war Hermine über ihre hochzeit nicht so glücklich gewesen er dagegen. Was hätte er heute darum gegeben das Hermine auch da sei und dies miterleben konnte.  
  
Severus schloss mit einem lächeln seine Augen, er würde wider bei ihr sein.  
  
"Severus Snape verstarb am heiligen Abend, im Kreis der Familie, Sein Sohn Teilte dem Tagespropheten mit: "Er schlief mit einem lächeln ein"  
  
Severus Snape wurde neben seiner schon vor 25 Jahren verstorbenen Frau Hermine Snape beigesetzt, diese verstarb kurz nach der geburt der Zwillinge und der ehe Schließung. Severus Snape war ein Harter Leiter von Hogwarts aber auch gerecht"  
  
"Jetzt sind sie wider vereint" sagte Selen zu ihrem Bruder Sven, "Ja, sie sind wider vereint."  
  
Das ist jetzt das wirkliche Ende, ich hoffe es wurde nicht zu lang am Ende.  
  
Ich danke allen die Mir einen Kommentar (RR) zu der Geschichte hinterlassen Haben und hoffe euch hat die story gefallen.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Will  
  
P.s würde mich über ein paar abschließende Kommentare freuen. 


End file.
